


【影日】憨人

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 来巴西之后翔阳从来没换过锁屏，因此这张照片我以前就见过了。他拿一根食指戳着画面左边那个表情别扭的黑发男孩，从手机后探出和屏幕里的他自己一样笑得阳光灿烂的脸。“奥林匹克，奥林匹克！”翔阳咬着面包的嘴巴含糊不清地说道，“他，排球，日本！”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	【影日】憨人

早晨八点，厨房里，煎鸡蛋在锅里劈里啪啦地卷起金黄的边。  
“有件事。”翔阳拿锅铲给蛋翻了个面，回头看向我，“我有个朋友来巴西了，想带他来这里吃晚饭，佩德罗介意吗？”  
“……我随意。”我打着哈欠用力搓自己沉重的眼皮，实在搞不明白为什么我的室友能做到每天早晨都如此精神。  
“那由我来做饭，做日本锅。一起吃吗？”翔阳把煎好的蛋盛盘，和泡好的咖啡一起推到我面前，“一起吃吧！”  
他那副眼睛发亮的样子让人根本没办法拒绝。我眨了眨眼，只能说：“唔，好吧。”  
拿起杯子抿了口咖啡，熟悉的苦味总算让困意消散了一点。我伸了个懒腰开始解决盘里的煎蛋，随口又问道：“是你在日本的朋友吗？”  
正在咬吐司的翔阳愣了一下，似乎把我随口问的话当作了某种感兴趣的象征。我来不及解释，他已经兴致高涨地把整片吐司叼住，空出手按亮手机屏幕递到我面前。  
来巴西之后翔阳从来没换过锁屏，因此这张照片我以前就见过了。他拿一根食指戳着画面左边那个表情别扭的黑发男孩，从手机后探出和屏幕里的他自己一样笑得阳光灿烂的脸。  
“奥林匹克，奥林匹克！”翔阳咬着面包的嘴巴含糊不清地说道，“他，排球，日本！”

但其实我并不关心奥林匹克。  
虽然今年的奥运会在巴西举行，但无论怎么看，都明显是身为日本人的翔阳要比我这个巴西人更关注这件事。吃完早餐后，翔阳抓了自行车钥匙出门，说要去接那个日本的朋友逛里约热内卢。我留下洗碗，订午饭外卖，然后回我自己房间，抱着皮卡丘做教授布置的仿佛永远都做不完的case。  
直到完全听不懂的语言在门外响起来的时候，我才发觉已经不知不觉到了黄昏。客厅里翔阳的声音比平时更活泼，吵闹了一会儿，最后安安静静地停在我的房间门口。他敲了敲我的门，开门探进来一个脑袋，说：“我们回来了。”  
“啊……嗯。”我摘下耳机，不知道该回应他什么。  
翔阳侧过身，把房间门彻底打开，我这才看到他身边站着的黑发男人。这个人比翔阳高了整整一个头，我坐在椅子上抬头看那人的脸，心想，什么啊，这是亚洲人应该有的体格吗？  
翔阳半抬头拿胳膊肘捅了捅他，那个人立刻露出痛苦纠结的表情。  
“Olá？”他别扭地对我发着音。  
“他叫影山。”翔阳赶紧接过他的糟糕葡萄牙语。  
这么看来，那张锁屏的神韵抓得真好，这个叫“影山”的男人给人的感觉和照片一样别扭迟钝，完全不像是能和翔阳成为朋友的类型。我“哦”了一声，不是很想也不知道该怎么继续话题。翔阳很快就反应过来，喊着“好啦，打过招呼啦”把影山推出去，还贴心地给我关上门。  
他们又在门口叽里咕噜地说了一会儿日语，我在一大段不知所谓的音节里隐约听到翔阳被他的朋友称作“Hinata”。  
等手里的案例分析终于告一段落，日本料理的香味也终于飘进了我的房间。我开门去续咖啡，独自在锅前忙碌的翔阳看见我，故意用锅盖扇风过来，问：“香吧？”  
“嗯。”我倒了咖啡，靠在冰箱边，“你的朋友呢？”  
“影山吗？他在我房间里休息。”  
翔阳把盖子重新盖上，掏出手机解锁，递到我面前。手机屏幕上是他在基督像前模仿基督的照片，我不明所以，他又一滑，换成下一张影山在基督像前模仿基督的照片。  
“谁比较帅？”他语气严肃。  
我一下子被噎到，胡乱回答说：“你吧。”  
翔阳肉眼可见地得意起来。他把手机收回去，说：“晚饭很快就好了。你能帮我叫一下影山吗？”  
我答应下来，端着咖啡往翔阳房间走，总觉得哪里很奇怪。虽然翔阳一直是十分热情的性格，但用这么幼稚且孩子气的语气和我说话，还是有史以来头一回。从早上开始，翔阳似乎陷入了一种微妙的小孩子一样的兴奋状态，连他自己都没察觉到。  
看起来性格截然不同的两个人，关系原来这么好吗？我懒得去想，敲了门推门进去，看到影山正坐在翔阳床上，手里无意识转着排球，对着翔阳没挂多少东西的衣帽架子发呆。  
“翔阳说吃饭了。”我说。  
影山有点惊讶地看向我，却没有任何要起身的意思。我猜他只听懂了“翔阳”这两字，只好又指了指餐厅，用手胡乱比划出吃饭的手势。他歪着头看了两遍，终于明了地点了点头。  
能和这样的人都成为好友，怪不得翔阳在巴西也一样朋友很多。我在心里想，这就是奥林匹克吗？比起热闹的翔阳，我大概跟这个人要更加合不来。  
我转身要回餐厅，刚迈出一步就被拉住了。影山拽着我想同我说话，嘴里蹦出几个词我都听不懂。我提醒他说“English is fine”，他仍旧憋不出一句完整的话，思索半天后低头拿手机飞快地打了什么东西，再举起来给我看。  
手机屏幕上，一行机翻后语法错误的葡萄牙语，写着：“他的生活好吗？”  
“他”大概指的翔阳。我愣了下，点了点头。吃穿不愁，工作训练都没有抱怨，应该算好吧？  
我的态度明显让影山放松了一些。他想了想，又打字和我说“谢谢”。

吃饭时，他们很自然就坐在桌子同一边。翔阳大概觉得撇下我说日语有点没礼貌，和影山说话时总是下意识拿手挡着些。我觉得这个动作完全多余，一来我本身就没兴趣参与进去，二来语言本来就是天然的屏障，即使他们此刻大声讨论今晚如何杀掉我，我也完全不可能知道。  
唯一让我在意的是翔阳的状态。他比平时话多，表情也更丰富，不仅仅是问我要不要吃早餐的积极活泼，还添了很多其他更有生气的东西。他皱着眉和影山抱怨了什么，因为影山的一句简短回复气得挥拳，然后又挥着手滔滔不绝地讲起什么事，大概是某次有趣的经历。我还从来没见过翔阳这个样子。  
影山倒是比翔阳话少，只在他说话的中间穿插几句。他们紧紧挨着，热切地说着母语，举止语气都像刚下课的高中生，呆在自己全是梦想的小小世界里，仿佛和巴西没一点关系，和奥林匹克也没一点关系。  
吃完饭影山负责洗碗，翔阳呆在他旁边，我没有任何兴趣插进一对老朋友之间，所以独自回房间检查了一遍作业数据，发现还缺很多部分。翔阳过来敲我的门，小声说：“我们吵到你了吗？抱歉，一会儿我们会出去住。”我摇摇头，说：“不用，你们住在这里吧，今晚我要去图书馆通宵。”  
我收拾包很快出门，走了一段路想起来钥匙没带，于是又折回去。屋子里面有动静，却没人回应我的门铃。我隔着门喊了一声“翔阳”，过了一会儿翔阳才来开门，衣服头发都乱糟糟的。  
“怎么了？”  
“我忘记拿钥匙了。应该在客厅，能帮我拿一下吗？”  
翔阳应下来，迅速跑去客厅把钥匙拿来给我，我这才发现他现在居然是光着脚的。影山从翔阳的房间门口探出来看了我一眼，大概因为裸着上身有些尴尬，所以略一点头就缩回去了。  
“你们现在就打算睡了？”我随口问翔阳。  
“啊……嗯，白天，很累。”翔阳的脸一直红到耳根。

但这也和我没有关系。  
我把钥匙揣进包里，去图书馆跑了一整晚的实验，终于在天亮的时候搞定了作业，可以收起电脑回去好好睡上一觉。  
日出还在收尾阶段，街上几乎没有人，沿着海慢吞吞地骑车也很享受。我趴在自行车扶手上，远远看两个身影在沙滩上并肩盘腿坐着，一个橙色头发，一个黑色头发，正对着初升的太阳闭眼冥想。我立刻认出他们是谁，默默停下车，看到他们没安静几秒就开始拿膝盖和胳膊碰来撞去。  
这种碰撞很快升级成打架，互相把对方摁倒再往身上扔沙子。他们跳起来，绕着沙滩排球的场地跑，脱掉上衣在清晨的细沙上踩来踩去，再抓着对方的胳膊一起跌进海里，踢起发白的浪花，全身都湿透。  
然后翔阳翻身骑在影山身上，捧着影山的脸同他接吻。  
自从影山到来后，我所察觉到的种种不对劲都终于找到了答案。我惊讶得说不出话，旋即在清晨尚未热起来的风里意识到自己偷窥了一个不该知道的秘密。

我回了家，翻来覆去睡不着，只好坐在餐厅喝冰可乐。翔阳回来的时候是一个人，我咽下可乐忍不住盯着他看，把还湿着头发的他盯得一哆嗦。  
“佩德罗，怎么了？”  
“‘Hinata’……是日语的什么单词吗？”我问。   
“嗯？不是啊，那是我的姓氏，我姓日向。”  
“他为什么不叫你翔阳？”  
“谁？啊，你说影山吗。我们第一次见面就互相叫的姓。”翔阳皱着眉捏了捏自己的下巴，“是哦，好像在这边只有他会叫我的姓。”  
在巴西唯一用姓氏叫翔阳的居然是他最亲密的人。我忍不住了，问：“你们……难道不是情侣吗？”  
翔阳一下子被呛到，脸上通红，手忙脚乱地解释起来：“我们，公共区域，没有，没有乱来！”  
这不是我想知道的，但翔阳却很紧张，一个劲地想解释清楚。我怕他说出更多我不想听的细节，赶紧又问：“日本在地球对面吧，你们不会觉得后悔吗？”  
“……后悔？”翔阳总算冷静下来了，“什么后悔？”  
他的坦然反问反而难住了我。  
“呃，比如……有困难他没法帮到你？”我不大确定。  
“哦，我知道你的意思了。”翔阳坐下来，伸手比了一下影山的个头，“你别看影山那个样子，其实他年纪比我小，平时的头脑也超——级简单，我告诉他的事情，他全部都会信。”  
存在那样的成年人吗？我不大信，但想起影山给人的感觉，又不得不信。  
“我以前……经常没细想就做一些承诺，或者做一些重大的决定，然后吃很多很多很多苦头……呃，现在好像也还是这样。长辈和朋友经常因为我生气，说我是笨蛋，为什么凭一个念头就敢冲。”翔阳抓了抓头发，“但影山从来没因为这点骂过我，从认识那天开始，他好像就觉得我什么都能做到。可能因为他比我笨，又比我还不爱想后果？我说，我要去巴西，他就说，好，那之后见。他从来没想过我会被什么事情打垮，虽然可能有点无情，但却很让我安心。”  
翔阳的话叫我没法理解，于是我直截了当地说：“可是这样，事情很容易就会变糟糕。”  
“很多人都觉得糟糕，”翔阳坦然地对我笑，“但其实我觉得没什么不好。”

来参加奥运会的日本男子排球队似乎只有那一天假期，翔阳很快又回归到他的日常，训练还有打工。他的性取向暴露没有影响巴西的任何一点，世界照旧运作，教授给我的作业照旧又难又多。  
晚上我从学校回来，进门看到翔阳没换睡衣，正坐在餐桌前捧着IPAD聚精会神地看比赛直播。我不着声色地偷偷看了一眼，直播里闪过影山的身影，穿着印有日本国旗的球衣，飞速转着手里的球，意气风发，和我之前所见的判若两人。  
翔阳的眼睛映出电子屏幕的亮光，心无旁骛，目光奕奕。我头一回明明白白感受到他的野心和执念，对排球，对影山，亦或是两者都有，足够支撑他孤身一人飞来遥远的巴西生活，也足够支撑他之前对我说的那番我难以理解的话。  
我不知怎的竟然有些羡慕。  
他已经二十岁，经历过千禧年，参加过国家级的比赛，十几岁一个人横跨过整个太平洋来到地球背面，怎么都说不上懵懂无知。路上摔破的胳膊，磕青的膝盖，要多么笨蛋才能爬起来就通通忘记，永远对心中所向满怀热忱。  
我做不到。所以我默默走回自己的房间，不忍惊动。


End file.
